yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Edo Phoenix
Edo Phoenix (エド・フェニックス Edo Fenikkusu), also known as Ed Phoenix 'and '''Aster Phoenix '''in the Dub version, is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He was the Commander-in-Chief of Academia expedition team in Xyz Dimension. After defecting from Academia, he becomes an ally of the Lancers. Appearance Edo has a gray-colored hair, dark blue eyes and wears a gray suit with black shoes. Being a commander of Academia forces, Edo wears a collared blue-green regal cloak, with yellow shoulder pads. The cloak's chest area is colored white, and has small yellow buttons. During his initial encounter with Yūya, Edo wears a large gray hooded cloak that completely obscures him and his clothes. Edo Full Body Design with his hooded cloak.png|Edo in his cloak Edo Phoenix Arc-V Full Body Design.png|Edo as Commander-in-Chief. Personality Edo is overall serious and fairly aggressive when Dueling, especially against an opponent that he detests. However, and in contrast with this, Edo does seem to have a much brighter side to his personality, as before learning that Yūya was Yūshō's son, he was willing to lend a helping hand in finding his father, being far more benevolent than most Academia agents who would resort to assault people on sight, although he likes to get to the point quick as he pressured Yūya for information to help him. Growing up in Academia with its teaching embedded deeply into him, he is very loyal to Academia and its cause, believing that Academia's teaching is the most righteous. His belief for Academia's goal made Edo didn't consider that invading the Xyz Dimension and turning people into cards are cruel things to do. His Duel against Yūshō made Edo experience for the first time a Duel that made him felt joy, even only for a moment. However, his loyalty for Academia causes Edo to refuse to admit the joy he felt and stubbornly convinced himself that it was merely a lie. This makes Edo conflicted: while he wants to believe that Leo's teachings are correct, he couldn't let go of the feeling that he experienced in his Duel against Yūshō, which is proven by the fact he is keeping the torn half of "Smile World". Every single bit of doubt and confusion he has ceased after his second Duel against Yūya convinced him for good that the joy and happiness that he felt is not a lie and Dueling is more than just strength, it's also something than can be enjoyable whether it's winning or losing. Similarly like his original counterpart, Edo's speech replaces certain Japanese words with anglicisms, the most common being his substitutions of numbers for their English equivalents, and replacing "bochi" 「墓地」 with its English equivalent, "Cemetery" (セメタリー (Semetarii)), and "kouka" 「効果」 with "effect" (エフェクト (Efekuto)). In addition, he yells "Come on!" when Summoning his monsters. Etymology His name is meant to be a pun in Japanese, as phoenixes were commonly depicted in art during the Edo period of Japan. Edo is also the original name for Tokyo. Plot Summary '''Pre-Invasion Like most Duelists of the City of the Fusion Dimension, Edo was sent to Academia to be trained as Duel Soldier once he reached preadolescence years. From his strong view and belief of Academia's teaching, it can be presumed that Edo also received harsh training like Sora Shiun'in did during his times as student. A year before the start of the story, he eventually grew strong enough to be appointed as the Commander-in-Chief of Academia for the invasion in the Xyz Dimension.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 106: "ARC Area Project" Before going to Xyz Dimension, Edo met Sora, and aware of his skill in the academy, invited Sora to work under him, but Sora refused. Duel Against Yūshō for the first time.]] During the invasion of the Xyz Dimension, shortly after his arrival, he had heard of Yūshō Sakaki who spread his philosophy of bringing smile with Duel and confronted him to prove that Academia's teaching is the right one. He dueled Yūshō, and for the first time he witnessed Entertainment Duel, which is a complete opposite of Academia's Duel and resulted with his lost. Yūshō then asked that he still had fun even if he lost, something that confused Edo because that wasn't Leo's teaching. Yūshō stated that using Duel for conflict is stupid and Leo's teaching was wrong and he wanted Edo to tell that to Leo. ".]] Despite feeling joy while Dueling Yūshō, his strong allegiance for Academia made Edo insistently refusing to admit his own feeling and Yūshō's Dueling, accusing Yūshō of trying to deceive him as he torn Yūshō's "Smile World" that was offered to him and driven him to state of self-denial. Somehow, he accidentally sent Yūshō to Fusion Dimension without he himself realizing, making Edo confused when Yūshō suddenly disappeared. Since then, he bears strong animosity towards Yūshō and continues to search for him for a rematch and prove that Academia's ideal is correct.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 110: "The Torn "Smile World"" Xyz Dimension Arc Duel Against Yūya .]] While looking for Yūshō, Edo spotted Yūya and asked what he was doing. Yūya answered that he was looking for his father, making Edo assumed that he got lost and demanded Yūya for his father's name, claiming he maybe could help finding him. However, upon knowing that Yūya is Yūshō's son, Edo immediately challenged him to a Duel, intending to make Yūya a bait to lure out Yūshō if he really is Yūshō's son, something that he confirmed when Yūya summoned his "Entermate" monsters. Edo easily reduced Yūya's LP to 2400 on his first turn, to which Yūya countered by using "Smile World", shocking and angering Edo further as it reminded him of Yūshō. ".|left]] Edo activated his reverse card "D - Fusion" to perform Fusion Summon, summoning "Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy" and direct attacked Yūya, reducing his LP to 800. At this time, Yūto took over and able to reduce Edo's LP to 100, but Edo managed to prevent his monster's destruction by using his trap card. He countered attack by destroying "Dark Rebellion" and then used continuous trap "D - Devil Dance" to attack twice and "D Death Match" to increase his monster's ATK by 800 and destroy Yūya's monster that prevented him from inflicting damage. Yūya barely survived using an Action Card and Yūto once again took over, summoning "Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon" to turn the tide. Edo tried to use an Action Card to avoid the incoming attack, but it couldn't be used, leaving him no choice but to use "Destiny HERO - Dynamiteguy"'s effect to inflict both himself and Yūya a 1000 point damage, ending the Duel with a draw. He was then fetched by his subordinates.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 104: "The HERO Bearing the Name of "D"" Tyler Sisters vs. Yūya & Shun .]] Back at HQ, Edo was frustrated over his inability to defeat Yūya, wondering was it because Yūya is Yūshō's son.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 107: "The Duel-Starved Amazoness" He determined to never lose against Yūya who believes of making people smile through Duel and using "Smile World". Back to his throne, Edo ordered his subordinates to investigate Yūya through his battle record before noticing his Vice-Commander, Mamoru Noro, wasn't present. He questioned Noro's whereabouts when they picked up a strong Duel signal. His subordinate then showed the Tyler Sisters were in the middle of Duel against Yūya and Shun. Once again angered at the sight of "Smile World" and Yūya's Entertainment Duel that inspired from Yūshō's, Edo ordered all of his squad to go with him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 108: "The Amazoness Trap" Rematch Against Yūya to Duel him.|left]] After the Obelisk Force were defeated, he and his squad arrived, surrounding Yūya and his friends, as he told the Tyler Sisters and Noro that he won't let anyone to interfere because he will be the one to defeat Yūshō's son.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 109: "The Falcon that Perishes on Battlefield" Despite the Tyler Sisters' claim that they received order from the Professor himself, Edo merely brushed them off and told Noro, whom he had suspected for asking reinforcement without his permission, that he will talk to him later. Using his Field Spell, "Wire Mesh - Chain Deathmatch" by connecting it to Yūya's Duel Disk, he forcefully dragged Yūya into Duel, trapping them in his Duel field so no one can interfere. With great reluctance, Yūya accepted the Duel. Edo started his turn by summoning "Destiny HERO - Decisionguy". During Yūya's battle phase, Yūya destroyed "Decisionguy" and then direct attack Edo, but Edo activated "Dynamiteguy's" effect to avoid Yūya's direct attack and inflicted damage to him but Yūya, though he activated "Decisionguy's" effect in the graveyard to negate the effect, so only Yūya received the damage. He then Fusion summoned his ace monster, "Dystopiaguy" and activated Equip Magic "Delay Armor", immediately reducing Yūya's LP to 600. Yūya tried to counter by Fusion summoning "Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", which offended Edo as he stated that Academia's Fusion Summon is the only one that is genuine and Yūya's Fusion monster was nothing but a fake. He managed to destroy "Brave-Eyes" by using the combination of his Trap Card "Demise Urban" and "Dystopiaguy's" effect. directly.|left]] Yūya then noticed the torn "Smile World" belonged to his father that Edo has dropped and questioned why he has it. Edo tried to avoid the question by reminding Yūya of his turn, but Yūya's insistence forced him to explain the time when he Dueled Yūshō and lost against his Entertainment Dueling that was against Academia's teaching, which led to his vendetta against him as he determined to defeat him and prove that Yūshō's Dueling is wrong and Academia's Dueling is correct. And Yūya, being Yūshō's son who shares the same belief as his father, was an opponent he definitely must not lose. Edo then declared battle phase, attacking Yūya directly with "Dystopiaguy".Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 110: "The Torn "Smile World"" Yūya survived the attack by using an Action Card "Evasion" to negate the damage. Edo ended his turn, but confident that Yūya won't have a chance to win as long as he has "Dystopiaguy". ".]] Edo's rage intensified when Yūya pointed out his wavering feeling: he wanted to believe in Leo's teaching, but also couldn't let go of the feeling he experienced when he dueled Yūshō. Edo immediately denied this fact, retorting that Duel is not for playing around, but power to defeat their foes. Yūya attacked Edo with "Entermate Laughmaker" and activated "Counterattack Entermate" to destroy "Dystopiaguy" when the attack failed, but Edo thwarted its destruction by destroying "Delay Armor", though he still received damage from it. Seeing Yūya smiling as he expressed his belief, Edo angrily revealed how Yūshō said he is willing to forgive Academia if they can change their way and smile together with him, something that Edo refused to accept. He once again attacked Yūya and prevented him from getting an Action Card by pulling his chain, reducing his LP to 100. from getting an Action Card.]] With Yūya at the edge of defeat, Edo goaded Yūya to retaliate, but to his shock and frustration, not only Yūya chose to continue his Entertainment Dueling, Yūya also used "Laughmaker's" effect to transfer the revived "Odd-Eyes" and "Dag Daggerman" to his field, prompting Edo to question Yūya's plan. In response, Yūya activated "Smile World" to increase all of the monsters' ATKs and then used "Laughmaker's" effect to overpower "Dystopiaguy's" ATK. Edo activated "Dystopiaguy's" ATK before noticing Yūya was trying to get an Action Card. Edo tried to stop him, but Yūya's acrobatic move made the chain got in the way, forcing him to destroy "Wire Mesh - Chain Deathmatch", stopping Yūya from getting an Action Card. " and "D - Soul".]] With "Laughmaker" destroyed, Edo told Yūya to surrender, thinking he no longer has any chance to defeat him. However, this turned out to be part of Yūya's plan to revive "Brave-Eyes" that he viewed necessary in order to speak with Edo. Edo countered by using "Demise Urban" and "D - Soul" to increased "Dystopiaguy's" ATK. Finally got carried into Yūya's Entertainment Dueling, Edo used an Action Card "Bi-Attack" to doubled "Dystopiaguy's" ATK. Yūya tried to reach an Action Card, but then slipped his foot, and Edo thought for a moment that this was as far as Yūya could go. It turned out that Yūya succeeded in getting an Action Card, "Miracle Fire" to doubled "Brave-Eyes" ATK, which overpowered and destroyed Edo's "Dystopiaguy", defeating Edo. As Edo was laying defeated on the ground from the impact, he pondered his second defeat at the hands of another Entertainment Dueling. But this time, he wasn't frustrated of the result, but in fact was satisfied because he finally admitted that Duel is indeed an enjoyable thing even if he lost, clearing all the doubt he has towards both Yūshō and Yūya's belief of bringing smile with Duel. Unfortunately, his relief didn't last long as Noro had called for reinforcement and soon after the Duel ended, a squad of Academia students then surrounded both him and Yūya.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 111: "Pendulum Heart" from Noro and the Academia soldiers.]] Just as Noro ordered for them to attack Yūya, to everyone's shock, Edo defended Yūya, now realising that Yūshō and Yūya's philosophy was correct. He told Noro and everyone else to see the error of their ways, discarding the mantle that signified him as the Commander-in-Chief as he declared that he would gladly bear the stigma of being a traitor if it means he can walk on the path that he believes. The Tyler Sisters, who had already been captivated by Yūya's Entertainment Dueling before, also decided to defect from Academia, shocking Noro and the soldiers even further. soldiers to abandon the ARC Area Project.]] Yūya and Yūto thanked the three, prompting Edo to question who Yūto was. Yūya revealed Yūto's existence within him and his wish for Edo to cooperate to return the happiness to his homeland, something that Edo willingly agreed. Kaito and Allen then arrived with their Resistance comrades, forcing Noro to surrender. Edo got everyone's attention and told the Academia soldiers that they will abandon the ARC Area Project and devote themselves to rebuilding the Xyz Dimension. He asked for their assistance, but allowed those who disagreed to return to Academia because it's not an order. Hearing this, the Academia soldiers all decided to follow Edo. Fusion Dimension Arc Atonement Edo and all former Academia members went to the Resistance hideout and helped in offering foods, medical supplies, and rebuild residential housing for free to atone for what they have done. Edo interrupted the Lancers and Resistance who were in the middle of discussion to tell them that there's a way to change back all people who were carded since carding is a mean to gather the life energy of the people and he heard that once the new utopia is created everyone will be reborn there. However, they first must retrieve all of the carded people from Academia in the Fusion Dimension. for sending his father to another dimension.]] By using the dimensional transfer device at the Academia base in Heartland, Edo sent Yūya, Kaito, Shingo, and Gongenzaka to Fusion Dimension. Before they departed, Edo promised to take care of Shun until he recovered, apologized to Yūya for accidentally sending his father to another dimension, and expressed his gratitude for both Yūya and Yūto's trust towards him. He also revealed that he had asked all of his subordinates about Yuzu Hīragi whom Yūya was searching for, but no one has ever seen a girl with her description, and will continue to help him looking for her.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 112: "Towards a City Filled with Smiles" Arrival at Academia After Shun recovered from his injuries, Edo told him everything of what happened while he was unconscious. Under Shun's insistence, Edo took him to Academia, going together with him. They arrived and saw Kaito fell from the Western Tower, prompting Shun to summon "Raid Raptor" to save him. After explaining their presence at Academia to Kaito, they were shocked to hear that Ruri was the one who pushed Kaito from the tower. A disbelieving Shun quickly rushed to the tower, and Edo tried to stop him as Ruri possibly being controlled. Edo explained to Kaito that he had heard there is a Duelist by Leo's side who has an ability to control people's mind. .]] Fearing the same thing also happened in Eastern Tower, Kaito told Edo to warn Yūgo who went to Eastern Tower to save Rin.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 117: "The Sinister Bell's Chime" Doing as he was told, Edo went to the Eastern Tower, arriving just as Yūgo regained his consciousness. He asked of his condition and introduced himself as Yūya and Shun's comrade. He explained to Yūgo that Rin and Ruri was being manipulated and the only way to free her is defeating the Duelist responsible for controlling their mind. Yūgo then revealed that the insect monster that Rin used in his Duel was the cause and it must be destroyed or else Rin won't return to her senses. Hearing this, Edo pondered of the insect monster and the Duelist who was using it.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 118: "Survival Duel" When Yūri was about to seal Sora into a card, Edo arrived with Yūgo.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 125: "The Blazing Dragon" He was surprised to see Sora and asked Yūgo if it was alright to Duel instead of finding the person controlling Rin. Yūgo left the task to him and remained behind to Duel Yūri. Respecting Yūgo's decision, Edo promised he will find the Doctor and told Yūgo to win for Rin's sake as well. Edo then found Kaito and Shun at the Doctor's destroyed lab, telling them that he knew where the Doctor was. Seeing Shun's condition, he correctly assumed that Ruri was still being controlled by the Doctor. He then learned that Yūya was following Ruri and Serena after Dueling them, so he and Kaito went on ahead and found Yūya locked up inside a cage. They noticed Yūya's strange behaviour and worried as he seemed in pain, which furthered when gusts of wind suddenly appeared due to Yūya's synchronized awakening as it destroyed his cage, blasting both him and Kaito away.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 126: "The Day the Devil was Born" Not long after Yūya escaped from the lab on his own, Edo barely regained consciousness and wondered if that power was really Yūya's.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 127: "Revival Zero" When Kaito regained consciousness, Edo stated his worry of the power that Yūya has unleashed. Kaito explained of the fact that Yūto was within Yūya and that they had a mysterious power, but the power that they had just experienced from Yūya was abnormal. Kaito told to Edo of the possibility that Yūya was being controlled by the Doctor, so they decided to chase after Yūya.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 128: "Decisive Battle! The Spirit Tech Force" Duel Against Yūgo & Yūri Edo and Kaito ran into Yūshō and they told him how something strange happened to Yūya, thinking the Doctor might be controlling him. But they learned that Yūya, Yūto, Yūgo, and Yūri are reincarnations of the Demon Duelist Zarc who was trying to revive himself by making them to become one. Hearing this information, Edo told Yūshō that Yūgo and Yūri were Dueling each other at the moment and he decided to stop them to save Yūya who had taught him the philosophy of bringing smile with Duel. He returned to Yūgo and Yūri's Duel, joining the Duel together with Kaito. Edo Fusion Summoned "Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy" and used the effect of "Dystopiaguy" to inflict damage to Yūgo with the ATK of "Destiny HERO - Decisionguy", but Yūgo used "Speedroid Shuriken Hurricane" to redirect the damage. However, he used the effect of "Decisionguy" to return it to his hand, negating the damage and used "D - Drag Hammer" to equip "Decisionguy" to "Dystopiaguy", reducing its ATK. He took damage from "Speedroid Shuriken Hurricane" and used the second effect of "Dystopiaguy" to destroy "Speedroid Glass Skull". Edo began his attempt to snap Yūgo out from his awakening state by telling Yūgo to remember Rin and attacked him directly, but Yūgo stopped the attack with "Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice". Edo told Kaito there was still hope of returning Yūgo to normal since Yūgo was responding to Rin's name. When Yūgo attacked "Dystopiaguy", Edo performed his main combo by activating "Demise Urban" to increase the ATK of "Dystopiaguy", then used the second effect of "Dystopiaguy" to destroy "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon". Yūgo used the effect of "Crystal Wing" to negate and destroy "Dystopiaguy", which was countered by Kaito's "Split Guard". He told Yūgo that he and Yūya were used to be one person before and how Duels are for smiles and not conflict. After being taught about that from Yūya, he also told Yūgo he should have the same spirit. When Yūgo continued the attack, Edo used the effect of "Destiny HERO - Dreamguy" in his graveyard to prevent the destruction of "Dystopiaguy", reduce damage to 0, and Special Summon "Destiny HERO - Dreamguy". However, "Crystal Wing" could attack again and Edo told Yūgo he will hold on until he regain his true self, using "D - Fusion" to Fusion Summon "Destiny HERO - Duskutopiaguy". He vowed to prevent Zarc's return and rescue Yūgo and Yūri from darkness, using the effect of "Duskutopiaguy" to prevent its destruction and battle damage. .]] When Yūgo fell to the ground, Edo kept calling him, who responded his name his Yūgo, breaking out of his awakening. He then told Yūri he'll make smile next and was surprised when he used "Super Fusion". When Yūri used the second effect of "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" to destroy every monster on the field and inflict damage equal to their original ATK, Edo used the effect of "Duskutopiaguy" to prevent the destruction of "Crystal Wing". He told Yūgo to win while he and Kaito were flying back to the wall after being defeated.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 130: "The Avaricious Venom Dragon" Unfortunately, his sacrifice went in vain as Yūgo got defeated and then absorbed by Yūri, Edo and the others could only watch as they were still too injured to move.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 132: "The Peerless Entertainer" Yūya vs. Yūri He and Sora then went to go find Yūya and the others before they saw the space distorting around them. They arrived at the inner chambers and were caught in the Isolation Dome, separated from ARC-V. Hearing Yūshō's defeat at Yūri's hands and Yūya driven to corner, Edo prepared to Duel Yūri with Reiji, Reira, and Sora to protect Yūya, but were sent flying by Yūri. He asked Reiji did Yūya had any chance of winning and learned he had a card to turn everything around. When Yūya began to lose hope after he discarded "Smile World" to activate his trap card "Farewell", Edo and the others revived his broken spirit by telling how much faith they have in him. Edo and the others continued to give their encouragement to Yūya as they watched until Yūya finally defeated Yūri. As Yūri laying defeated and resigned to be absorbed by Yūya, Edo told Yūri that he should free himself from Zarc's control. However, to their shock, Zarc turned out to have taken control over Yūya and proceeded to summon "Astrograph Magician" to fuse with the Four Heavenly Dragons. He then ran outside with Reiji, Reira, and Sora to find the dimensions floating in pieces and the Supreme King Dragon Zarc revived.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 135: "The Trembling Dimensions" Fifth Dimension ARC-V Arc Edo & Sora vs. Zarc While Reiji and Reira went to find Leo, Edo and Sora decided to find Zarc. As he saw the city being destroyed by Zarc and finding out that Zarc was born as the result of ARC Area Project that he and the Academia had carried out, Edo was horrified and determined to take responsibility for his wrong doings as Academia Commander-in-Chief, asking Sora's assistance, which Sora agreed to if he help him as well. Edo summoned "Destiny HERO - Decisionguy" to protect the civilians when Zarc attacked them and then challenged him to a Duel. Seeing Zarc performing Pendulum Summon, Edo and Sora believed that deep inside Yūya's conscience is still exist. Edo started his turn by summoning "Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy". As he did so, he called out for Yūya in attempt to return the latter's heart. When there was no respond, Edo declared attack, but Zarc negated it. He then activated "D - Soul Burst" to halve "Dystopiaguy's" ATK and then banished one "Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm". When Sora failed to reach Yūya as well, Edo activated "D - Hyper Nova" to destroy all of Zarc's special summoned monsters, which followed by Sora by activating his own trap card that destroyed the remaining cards on Zarc's field. However, this in fact, helped Zarc in summoning "Astrograph Magician" and allowed him to Integration Summon "Supreme King Dragon Zarc". Zarc activated its effect that destroyed both of their monsters, inflicting damage equal to their monsters' combined ATKs, defeating both Edo and Sora at once. Before losing consciousness, Edo explained to Kaito and Shun who have arrived of Yūya's fate and entrusted their feelings to save Yūya to them.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 136: "Reign of the Supreme King Dragon" Shun & Kaito vs. Zarc When Zarc used the effect of "Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion" to protect "Zarc" from "Rise Falcon's" attack, Edo noted since "Zarc" is the integration of all Summoning methods its also an Xyz Monster. He and Sora were then found by Gongenzaka and Shingo and they explained to them how Yūya became Supreme King Dragon Zarc, including how they were trying to regain Yūya's heart through Dueling.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 137: "The Rebellious Supreme King Servant Dragon" Gongenzaka & Jack vs. Zarc As Shingo watched Jack Atlas and Gongenzaka Duel Zarc, Edo learned that their comrade, Crow Hogan, had been sealed into a card. Like everyone else, Edo was surprised when Zarc reacted to the word Entertainment Dueling after being told by Gongenzaka, and when City appeared in the Fusion Dimension. When Jack prepared to ride up a materializing highway, Edo wondered if the integration would be sufficiently complete for it to ride on. Jack destroyed Zarc's "Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing", but Edo and Sora remembered that Zarc could use the effects of "Gate Zero" and " Gate Infinity" to convert the damage into LP. When Crow was freed from his card, and Edo remembered that it had been said that those who were trapped in cards would be reborn in the new utopia when it was created.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 138: "The Black-Winged Dragon" Shingo and Crow vs. Zarc Edo was surprised that Crow was able to deal damage to Zarc, and when it appeared that Shingo had destroyed "Supreme King Dragon Zarc". To his shock, Zarc was not destroyed, as it was being protected by the presence of the Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monsters in the Graveyard, including Edo's "Dystopiaguy". Edo and Sora were surprised when the Professor joined the Duel, and they watched as Zarc defeated Shingo and Crow.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 139: "The Eyes Tainted with Darkness" Zarc vs Reiji, Ray & Reira He and Sora were happy when Reiji managed to dealt damage to Zarc. Edo was surprised when he thought "Zarc" killed Reiji. Edo, who noted that "Zarc" was no longer Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz, and Sora were happy when Ray turned all of Zarc's Fusion Monsters into Normal Monsters with their effects negated.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 140: "Pendulum of the Soul" Yūya vs. Dennis Following the battle against Zarc, Edo appeared during Yūya and Dennis Macfield's Duel to tell Yūya that it was Academia's fault that they're being seen as detestable beings for sealing everybody into cards and even if they restore the Xyz Dimension, the people still won't forgive them due to inflicting large wounds. Not only that, the residents also became afraid of Dueling itself as the result. He told Yūya that if he could communicate with Dueling, they might be able to see a solution. He then watched the remainder of the Duel and applaud at the end of it when Yūya won.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 144: "The Cursed Gear Mask" Yūya vs. Jack Edo is later seen watching Yūya's Duel against Jack with Gloria, Grace, Mamoru, Allen, and Sayaka.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 146: "Dimension Highway" He was happy when Yūya won and watched Yūya and Reiji's Action Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 147: "The Unleashed Dragons" Yūya vs. Reiji Edo was surprised when he thought Yūya defeated Reiji and watched Yūya lower their monsters ATK to 0 with the effect of "Entermate Five-Rainbow Magician". He watched Yūya and Reiji gather Action Cards to in order for one of them to win the Duel first due to "Five-Rainbow Magician". Edo was happy that Yūya won both Duels and was sent to the Pendulum Dimension by Ray to witness Yuzu's revival.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 148: "The Miracle Drawn by the Pendulum" Deck Destiny HERO Edo uses a "Destiny HERO" Deck. This Deck is focused on Fusion Summoning rather than "A destined attack in the future." His Deck focuses on brute force, in the forms of both attacking an effect damage. To counter Xyz Monsters, he utilizes "D - Death Match", which ensures a boost for his monsters against said cards. Other Cards His Duel Disk can activate "Wire Mesh - Chain Deathmatch" before the Duel like how the Lancers activate "Cross Over". He is shown to carry a torn "Smile World" - The bottom half. Duels References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Fusion Dimension Category:Former member of Academia Category:Former Antagonist Category:Xyz Dimension